This year the project will analyze data from a survey of respondents interviewed in 50 Norther California communities in 1977. The survey focused on measuring attributes of respondents' personal social networks, psychological well-being, and connections to the local communities. The analysis will attempt to relate these variables to variables describing characteristics of respondents' neighborhoods, particularly urbanism.